Dual-color temperature light-emitting packages, or devices, that are presently available on the market are typically constructed with a dam material that acts as one or more barrier walls to divide the gel in the light-emitting device into inner gel and outer phosphor layers. The inner gel typically has a generally round, or circular, outline and in some cases a polygonal outline. The outer phosphor layer encircles the inner gel and thus has a ring-like outline. The inner gel is on the inner side of a barrier wall, forming an inner circle, while the outer phosphor layer is on the outer side of the barrier wall, forming an outer ring.
Typically, when the LEDs of a dual-color temperature light-emitting device as described above are powered on, uneven mixing of the light emitted by the LEDs of two color temperatures may result. More specifically, light emitted from the inner circle tends to exhibit one color temperature and light emitted from the outer ring tends to exhibit a different color temperature. Additionally, the overall area of the packaging of conventional dual-color temperature light-emitting devices that utilize barrier walls tends to be excessively large since the barrier walls occupy a certain space. Furthermore, the undesirable situation of having spots of light with higher or lower intensity in the illumination produced by aforementioned conventional dual-color temperature light-emitting devices tends to occur.